<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall and other poems by jxdkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434175">The Fall and other poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid'>jxdkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Christian Bible, Original Work, galatea - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Poetry, Queer Themes, These tags can't be helpful seeing as none of these poems are related, should I have even bothers listing characters?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>poetry I'm not too embarrassed to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stands there a candid image of perfection.</p><p>He is the flame and I am the reluctant moth,</p><p>hesitant to dive into his heavenly glow.</p><p>Did Icarus consider the fall?</p><p>or did he see a future? A far off dream?</p><p>Where he and Apollo stood hand in hand,</p><p>souring through the open sky together,</p><p>bathing us all in the divine glow of love.</p><p>Did Icarus consider the fall?</p><p>And was he right not to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With wings into infinity</p><p>and eyes that reflect the void.</p><p>With voice, soul rattling</p><p>and skin of pious gold.</p><p>You ask of me fearlessness</p><p>as I face the unknown.</p><p>My life, my worth, my being,</p><p>all placed in true perspective,</p><p>as I witness and I tremble,</p><p>as I pray and I cry,</p><p>as I stare into the light</p><p>and it stares back expectantly.</p><p>Your messages has fallen on ears</p><p>deafened by your brilliant form.</p><p>you leave satisfied by a nod</p><p>leaving me to wonder what I promised your God.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home Remedies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was mocked and insulted</p><p>turned away and denied</p><p>so she turned to her cauldron.</p><p>She mixed together liquids</p><p>bubbling blues, pinks and whites</p><p>as when modern medicine fails you</p><p>home remedies will do.</p><p>So, that when you're done</p><p>and had you fun</p><p>the you in the mirror </p><p>is the you you always knew</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Succubus Says No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not my best work, but I find it funny enough to share.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A succubus summoned from violet fire</p><p>for the price of a soul to sate your desire</p><p>her skin a soft grey, black her attire</p><p>and white are the teeth seen in her smile</p><p>your body is ready you mind's protests silenced</p><p>but when she says no, you're confused and angry</p><p>"I summoned you, you owe me.</p><p>My soul for sex, that's how this is meant to work,"</p><p>She shrugged and admitted, "I've tried it, not a fan.</p><p>the rubbing the sweating the fluids, not for me.</p><p>Your soul you can keep if sex is the price,"</p><p>She leaves you dumbfounded uncomfortable and alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. @galatea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stares at the static images of her</p><p>consumed by her still beauty</p><p>he sent her messages of his devotion</p><p>as he scrolled through the collection</p><p>of her beauties, still as all the others</p><p>Venus must have seen his obsession</p><p>and taken pity on the man,</p><p>as he stared all consumed</p><p>he sent her prose of his devotion</p><p>as he had every day</p><p>and for once she responds</p><p>Her beauty given personality and mind</p><p>and he hated it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blood Makes for Good Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood makes for good roses</p><p>pulled from the romantic's skin</p><p>by the thorns overlooked for the petals</p><p>Blood makes for good roses</p><p>pulled from the Lover's skin</p><p>by the thorns he hides to present her the petals</p><p>Blood makes for good roses</p><p>pulled from the widow's skin</p><p>by the thorns she clutches as she waters the petals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>